


The Next Generation

by Kaioken95



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: (A post-KH3 one-shot, in a post canon-divergent setting.)





	The Next Generation

A bright and sunny morning over a vast field, mountains in distance east, and a large building of some kind nearby, but in the fields, a practice was going on as there was a large group of people. A closer look a large group of children with an older youth was there in the grass, the kids were running around, being loud, and each of them was playing with wooden keyblades. Standing before them was an older Sora, dressed in his black overjacket with red lining, black shirt with a V-neck, gauntlets on his arms, black and grey shorts, shoes and his crown necklace.

He had tired expression as he sighed, trying to keep the kids under control…

“Okay, Alright, calm down you guys.” Sora raised his hands making a gesture to get the kids attention, just then one them wrapped around Sora’s leg as he looked down.

“Piggyback!” He shouted in a hyperactive voice as the older male smiled with an awkward expression as he chuckled, suddenly a few more kids crowded Sora, each of them tugging, pulling and grabbing onto him, all asking him questions, and being loud.

“H-Hey, take it easy! O-One at a time, whoa! Don’t pull on that!” Sora was at the mercy of his class, that’s right he was teaching a class, these kids were keyblade wielders in training, each had the power within them, and now a master, Sora was one of many teachers at this academy.

Hard to believe it’s been six years already?

Six years since had passed since Xehanort to prevent another keyblade war and stopping him from taking Kingdom Hearts, the 13 seekers of darkness were defeated, and the balance of light and dark was changed for the better for the worlds. The guardians of light used the power of the sacred light return lost hearts, new worlds were born, old worlds were returned from the darkness. After Xehanort’s defeat, new lights were found, new hearts with the potential to become keyblade wielders.

Under the guidance of Yen Sid, the other keyblade masters created a safe haven on the restored Land of Departure, to build a school to train, guide, and care for the next generation of wielders, to safeguard the worlds. Sora, Riku, Mickey, Aqua and the rest of the guardians became mentors, to help teach these children. Now 22 years old, the young keyblade master was an instructor, and these kids were his group. Following the teachings and mistakes of their ancestors, to ensure the events of first keyblade war would happen again.

Seven new unions were formed by Yen Sid with seven of the ten keyblade wielders leading them as mentors: Amicitia (Friendship) Animus (Heart) Diluculum (Dawn) Nabu (Destiny) Spera (Hope) Somnium (Dreams) and  
Voluntas (Will).

As it was in the beginning, but to the current masters would make sure that their unions would not meet the same fate of the five original unions long ago. Sora was confident that they wouldn’t argue as much considering they were all good friends. The school was only in its third year and so far it was had peace since the final battle. The guardians of light wanted to ensure that nothing like the keyblade war would ever happen again and that their unions would work together in harmony…

Sora was still getting the hang of being a teacher, it wasn’t easy that’s for sure. The teachers consisted of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Mickey, and Yen Sid, while the rest of their comrades were getting on with their daily lives, and helping out every now and then around the worlds and at the school. That included Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, they spent their days in Twilight town, enjoying life, those four deserved it after all they had been through.

“Oh wow, poor Sora… They can be quite a handful huh?” A female voice spoke from a hilltop near to Sora’s class, there sat Kairi and Riku watching their friend struggle with his group. In their early 20s, wearing similar outfits to Sora, but with Riku’s wearing a robe over his attire with a strange symbol.

“Yeah, but he’s such a slacker, those kids keep him on his toes.” Riku said smiling as it made a change from him having to keep his friend busy, Kairi just giggles at his statement.

“That’s true, after all, we’ve all gotta take turns with juniors… It is nice teaching the older classes, consider this class is so…” Kairi paused as she watched one of the kids manage to jump onto Sora’s back.

“Hyper. That’s 8-year-olds for ya.” Riku said as he and redhead had both had to manage the junior class, it was not easy, well unless it was Aqua and Mickey, they got control of younger classes after their first lessons.

“Mh-hmm. Still, I can their just extra excited, since they can relate to Sora, he is a big kid after all.” Kairi mocked Sora’s childish manner which made Riku chuckle as that was true.

“But he’s got the makings of a great teacher, he just needs a little discipline… All of them actually.” The silver-haired male said examining the group as another kid grabbed onto to the brunet’s arm swinging on it like a monkey, Sora groaned in agony and annoyance as he was overwhelmed.

“Maybe we should go and help?” The girl suggested looking at Riku who appeared to be thinking about it.

“Hmm… Fine. But let’s give it five more minutes.” Riku smugly grinned as Kairi just smiled as they continued to watch their friend. Sora looked like he was about to burst but instead, he took a deep breath, he then showed his signature grin as he raised his free hand and summoned his Kingdom Key.

Suddenly all the kids stopped, they began silent as practically all of their eyes showed excitement and wonder as they were focused on Sora’s keyblade. Their teacher smiled as they let go of him, taking a few steps back so he had room to move, Riku and Kairi saw Sora’s actions and decided not to assist after all. The brunette looked around at his class, all eyes were on him, he sighed with relief, it was then he noticed his two best friends on the hilltop watching him…

“Okay… Now that I’ve got your attention, why don’t get started for today, someday each and every one of you is gonna has a keyblade like mine, not the practice ones you’re all holding but a real one.” Sora started to explain to the young group.

“This isn’t a toy, it’s a powerful tool that’s used to help the worlds we all come from, fight the heartless and protect the people you care about.” Sora then began to perform hand tricks with the keyblade, spinning it, throwing it up in the air before he caught it.

“It’s important to understand that this is your partner, keyblades are alive, they choose their master for their hearts.” Sora’s attention was then focused on of the kids standing nearby him, he smiled at him as he crouched down to the boy’s level.

He then turned his kingdom key with its handle facing the boy, he kept glancing at the yellow handle, and Sora’s face to make sure it was okay as he nodded. The young boy slowly started to reach out for the handle, his hand was shaky as Sora helped him guiding his hands to the handle, it was a little heavy but Sora was holding onto it. The kid’s eyes brightened as he smiled.

“Cool…” He simply replied as he had a tight grip on the keyblade, he was holding on with both hands now as Sora removed his own as it looked like the kid could manage it. Just then one of his female students raised her arm as he turned to face the girl.

“Master Sora, can I have a turn holding it!” She eagerly asked, causing a chain reaction as the rest the class all raised hands wanting a turn to hold Kingdom Key.

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down! Everyone will get a turn, just one at a time.” Sora attempted to calm the once again energetic group which seemed to work as they were listening to him.

A little time had passed as Sora’s keyblade was being passed his class, the kids were really interested and eager to hold a real keyblade when compared to their practice toys, they make quite a commotion but it was calm and controlled than before. Kairi and Riku, who had still been watching were both smiling at their friend’s work, it looked like he was getting the hang of being a teacher.

A few hours passed after showing his keyblade, going through some basic control skills and going more into the connection between the heart and the keyblade. With that, the class thanked their teacher as they headed to their next lesson. Sora had returned the class back to the academy and then returned to the fields to `see Kairi and Riku still waiting for him, he came up to the hilltop, standing a few feet away from them.

“So how’d it go?” Riku sarcastically said as Sora just glared at them before he dropped to the ground, lying on his back as he groaned loudly, exhausted for his day.

“Rough day?” Kairi added to the comment as Sora just glanced at her.

“You guys are so funny. Ah man, I’m beat... I’d take battling heartless over teaching that class.” Sora said in a joking manner as he did enjoy his class.

“All things considered, it’s our duty now… We have to guide the next generation into the future.” Riku stated as he looked ahead to the academy and the beautiful scenery around them.

“I know, I know… It’s our sole duty as masters to guide the future keyblade warriors so they can continue our work to safeguard the world.”

“And to make sure that no matter what… Those children must grow together as friends, to trust and rely on each other.” Kairi added as they had taken the lessons they learned on their adventures

Just then Sora raised his arms and materialized his Kingdom Key once again, and his friends followed suit as Riku summoned Way to Dawn, and Kairi drawing out her Destiny’s Embrace, they each placed their keyblades together, they faintly glowed. Sora grinned as he was looking up at the sky, this was their role… Now that the worlds were saved from darkness, it was the duty the keyblade warriors to safeguard the worlds, Sora, Riku, Kairi and the rest of the guardians were now leading the next generation of wielders to protect the world of light.

_**The next generation of heroes…** _

_**The keyblade’s chosen ones.** _


End file.
